1. Field of Invention
The Present Invention relates to general plumbing in the mounting of lavatory and sink faucets, specifically to securing of faucet and ease of attaching water supply lines using an extension tube with one end encircled by a flange to mount a faucet to a sink comprised of piping materials approved by plumbing codes.
2. Background of Invention
Plumbers and homeowners alike have for years had to get under the sink in awkward and cramped conditions and use frustrating tools to install a faucet. This mounting device solves that problem, and makes future water supply lines or faucet replacement far easier.